Pendragon Parodies
by pencildragon98
Summary: Your favorite hits, parodized-is that a word?-and sung by your favorite traveler/travelers. Requests are accepted. Well, they aren't all parodies but...you get my point. And again, another bad summary.
1. Tik Tak Saint Dane

**Hello, fellow fanfiction-ers! Yes I made that word up. Here, from pencildragon98, another stupid and random parody! I do not own Pendragon. D.J. MacHale does. Note – I wrote this because of my little cousin who loves Ke$ha, which I do not. I prefer Breaking Ben, but hey, everyone's different. Enjoy the stupidity! Or just wear headphones to block it out. They always work for me! (please don't)**

It was an unusual morning in Halla. Saint Dane was on YouTube. Halla was about to come to an end."What is this…YouTube thing that Pendragon loves so much? I might see what it is."

He typed "YouTube" into the Google search box. was the first suggestion, so he clicked on it. "It is a website?" he asked himself. He stared at the screen in amazement as it loaded.

"So…it is a video sharing website." He looked at one of the most popular videos and got confused.

"How do I pronounce this?" he said, looking at "Tik Tok by Ke$ha." "K…E…dollar sign…H…A?"

He clicked on it, wanting to know what 'Ke$ha' was. Music began to play and a woman began singing. He leaned back tapped his foot to the music.

He sat up and smiled at the screen. "I still don't know what K-E-dollar sign-H-A is, but I like this music. I've never heard anything like it. But then…I could write better."

Little did he know, Bobby was hiding the under the bed the whole time, giggling quietly.

Dane picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing. When he finished, he put the paper down, satisfied with his work. "This is perfect. It is the greatest song invented in all of Halla, by your favorite god, me!"

"Don't sing…" Bobby whispered quietly to himself. "I think I'll sing it. I have a beautiful singing voice…" Dane said out loud. "And he's singing…" Bobby whimpered. Music began playing randomly and Dane started dancing.

Wake up in the morning, gonna kill Bobby.

Get my suit, I'm out the flume, I'm gonna hit this territory.

Fore' I leave, eat Siry, and a little of Jen.

Cause' when I follow this plot, I ain't looking back.

I'm talking bout' shooting Press in the back, back,

Getting Nevva off the track, track,

Spader destroying all of First Earth.

Ruling all the territories,

Killing off all the Earthlings,

Gonna get a little destructive…

Halla, kill Aja, Nevva, blow this place up!

Tonight, imma fight, til' Denduron is mine!

Tick tak, go Veelox, we're so close but then we're stopped, no.

No-no-no no, no-no-no no.

Ain't got an ally in Halla, but got plenty of charm.

Ain't really done anything, but already caused harm.

Now all the people lining up, cause they hear we are better.

But we kick them to Cloral unless they look like Loor. (not Loor though!)

I'm talking bout' all the klees getting poisoned.

Seegan looks a little green, green.

Gonna smack him if he gets too mean, mean.

Now, now, we go until they find us out, out.

Or the travelers shut us down, down.

Travelers shut us down, down.

Travelers shut us-

Halla, kill Aja, Nevva, blow this place up!

Tonight, imma fight, til' Denduron is mine!

Tick tak, go Veelox, we're so close but then we're stopped, no.

No-no-no no, no-no-no no.

You beat me up, you push me down.

My head, it pounds, yeah, you beat me.

With my hands up, you beat me now.

But not for long, this ain't over.

You beat me up, you push me down.

My head, it pounds, yeah, you beat me.

Drop that weapon, put your hands up, you're gonna DIE!

Now the chaos don't start til' I walk in…

Halla, kill Aja, Nevva, blow this place up!

Tonight, imma fight, til' Denduron is mine!

Tick tak, go Veelox, we're so close but then we're stopped, no.

No-no-no no, no-no-no no.

By this moment, Bobby had had enough of Dane's singing (which wasn't really good after all). Bobby covered his ears and began to sing loudly:

"Just stop, get a mop, I think I'm gonna throw up.

Tonight, imma hide, til' Saint Dane stops singing.

Tick tock, on the clock, but Saint Dane will not leave, no.

NO-NO-NO NO! NO-NO-NO NO!"

Dane looked around, startled by the voice. "I know you're here Pendragon. Come out."

"Nana nana boo boo! You'll never find me!" Bobby teased.

Bobby began to laugh, but stopped when he saw Dane's eyes staring right at him.

"Oh crap." "Why hello, Pendragon! What are you doing in my house? Did you like my singing? Come, join me!"

"I don't think so…I mean, I'm not a good singer."

"C'mon…we could post videos to this…'YouTube' place and become famous!"

"I'm getting out of here now." Bobby shot out from under the bed, opened the door, and made a run for it.

"Fine, stupid Second Earth boy. I'm going to become famous, and you'll get nothing! Ha! I shall rule YouTube! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Saint Dane went crazy and started singing again.

The End…for now…

**I'm going to get killed now, right? Don't even tell me…though for some miraculous reason if you did like it, I shall accept requests. Any of your favorite hits by your favorite artists, sung by your favorite traveler/travelers! Though the only artist I shall not accept is Justin Beaver. That is the only rule. But it can be rock, pop, rap, country, or anything else! (Rock is preferred!) Thank you, peace out, and good night! (or good morning)**


	2. Leeandra Klees Boon

**Hello, people of and/or guests! I have finally got around to writing another parody and I must apologize to some requesters. I have not forgotten about you, but I was on a two month vacation. The first month (Florida) I was focusing more on Percydragon, and I had not posted Tik Tak yet. The second month (NC/Virginia) my little cousin was a _little _selfish when it came to her laptop. So, to oldercousin, Blaze, Tori, and any other requesters, I WILL (emphasizing will) get your requested parodies/remixes written and posted. By the way, before I forget, I do not own Pendragon, California Girls, or Katy Perry. Thank you.**

It was mid-day in the peaceful city of Leeandra. The war was over. Saint dane was dead. Kasha was sitting in her room, listening to her copy of one of Katy Perry's albums. She originally wasn't supposed to have it. She took it to Eelong after she found out about it on Second Earth, even though she wasn't supposed to. She turned her CD player off and put it back in it's usual hiding place. She walked outside and started singing California Girls, her favorite song, to herself.

"Hey!" said Boon, running towards her happily. "How are you?" she asked him. He was her best friend and cousin-in-law. He married her younger cousin, Setsuna. "Nothing much...what were you singing?" "It is called California Girls. Why?" "The lyrics are all wrong..." he complained. "We don't live in California. We live in Leeandra. And we don't have a sun. It is a strip of light called Skaa. And what's a west coast? A viceroy represents us...and-" "IT'S JUST A SONG!" Kasha exclaimed. "I don't like it." Boon pouted.

"If you don't like it that much, write your own song!" "Fine, I will!" Boon stormed off into his house. "I can write a whole lot better than Catty Parrot..." he muttered. "Stupid Second Earth singers..." He grabbed a notebook and began writing furiously. Meanwhile, Kasha went back to listening to her CD player. Hours later, Boon was at Kasha's door. "What do you want?" Kasha called, not bothering to open the door. "I came up with something!" he replied, walking inside.

Kasha quickly hid her CD player and stomped into the living room. "What is it this time?" She yelled. "You said to write my own song. So. I. DID!" "Really?" "_Really..._" Boon pulled a mini-notebook out of his pocket. "See?" He said, waving it in front of her face. "It's much better than that stupid Catty Parrot." "Her name is Katy Perry and I think you're stupid." she snapped. "Anyways, you can't even sing or rhyme." she added.

"Oh yeah? Try me." "Fine, embarrass yourself. If you find yourself looking stupid on video, blame yourself." "Video? We don't HAVE video! We're on freaking EELONG for crying out loud. Or is there something you're not telling me..." "Whatever, just sing your stupid song." "Alrighty then!" Boon cleared his throat and began to sing...

I know a place where the water's really darker.

Violent and wild, there must be tangs in the city.

Sippin' apple juice, laying underneath the pine trees.

The gars break their necks, try'na steal one of our zen-zens.

You could travel Halla, but nothing comes close to the treetop towns.

Once you flume with us, you'll be falling in love.

Woah, oh oh oh!

Leeandra klees, we're unforgettable.

Tangs shake in fear of our presence.

Skaa-kissed fur so hot, we'll cook your rooker meat.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

Leeandra klees, we're undeniable.

Fierce felines, we got 'em on lock.

Viceroy represent, now put your paws up.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

Swing through the trees, we don't mind getting hit with branches.

We freak in the gig, when we're shot down by the gars.

You could travel Halla, but nothing comes close to the treetop towns.

Once you flume with us, you'll be falling in love.

Woah, oh oh oh!

Leeandra klees, we're unforgettable.

Tangs shake in fear of our presence.

Skaa-kissed fur so hot, we'll cook your rooker meat.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

Leeandra klees, we're undeniable.

Fierce felines, we got 'em on lock.

Viceroy represent, now put your paws up.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

By this point, Boon was dancing around having a good ole' time...until a hooded figure popped out of nowhere and began rapping.

Furry, fuzzy, cute and loving.

The adorable kittens are so darling!

Wild, warm, no contest. These are the creatures I love the best.

I mean the cats, I mean like they're the brats,

but klees are better than those gnats.

The klee's a freak, he drives a gig, and lives in the trees.

I'm okay, I won't complain.

I love the floral, just like Cloral.

Lake Ujenjo, the Meeken Range, even though it's really strange.

All those klees, hanging out. All that fur, flying about.

Klees, trees, seas, no fleas. This is the life for me.

Boon, my klee, can you come and help me?

We're all goin' strong, 'cause you representin' Eelong.

Boon clapped his hands. "Nice rapping...but how'd you get here? You teleported or something." "Ain't nothin' but a ninja thang." Kasha stood up with a shocked expression. "I know that voice..." Boon flinched for a moment then pulled the man's hood back. It was none other than Saint Dane. "Oh my gosh...I thought you were dead! And I didn't know you could rap!" Boon shouted.

Kasha stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Guards! Vicious gar in here! Please help before he hurts me!" Instantly, the room was filled with klees. Durgen walked up to Saint Dane and examined him. "Guards...SICK 'IM!" It wasn't long before the room was empty again, and Saint Dane was hiding in a tree, looking like he was about to wet his pants. Boon shrugged his shoulders. "Back to singing I guess..." Kasha shook her head but let him finish the song.

Leeandra klees, we're unforgettable.

Tangs shake in fear of our presence.

Skaa-kissed fur so hot, we'll cook your rooker meat.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

Leeandra klees, we're undeniable.

Fierce felines, we got 'em on lock.

Viceroy represent, now put your paws up.

Oh oh oh, woah! Oh oh oh!

Leeandra, Leeandra. Leeandra. Leeandra klees...

Kasha clapped her hands with no emotion. "Good job. Now get out of here before I chase YOU up a tree." Boon grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Like you can." Kasha only had to raise one claw and he was gone. She sighed happily. "That crazy klee...what am I going to do with him..."

**If you had any questions (corcerning weird things like Skaa or rooker), I got it from Wikipedia. It had info on Eelong so...meh. While I'm at it, I'll go ahead and thank the reviewers for Tik Tak. Just 'cause I'm in a good mood. I got this FREAKING huge Breaking Benjamin poster today, so I'm pretty happy. R&R, and I shall now go drool over the awesomeness that is Ben Burnley. (I think he's reaaally HOT!)**


	3. Traveler Story Loor

**Hello again! This is Traveler Story, a Love Story remix, requested by oldercousin. It is sung by Loor. I do not own Pendragon, Love Story, or Taylor Swift. It's a BobbyXLoor song, just saying. Next, I will probably work on writing Blaze808's request/requests, since she was the second requester. Enjoy!**

I was in Denduron when I first saw you,

you opened your eyes,

and I suddenly knew.

I was surprised, I couldn't face it for a long time.

See the mines, see Milago and Rellin.

I see you make your way through the town

and say hello, little did I know.

That you were the lead traveler, and you knew nothing.

But Press Tilton said that you would lead us all.

I was grieving over my mom, telling you go away...

But now I say...

Let us go to the flume so you and I can be alone.

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you run.

I know this is hard, but Dane will never beat us.

It's a traveler story, Bobby just face this.

Now I sneak out to Mooraj to see you,

but I keep quiet because I'd die if they knew.

So close your eyes,

escape Zadaa for a little while.

'Cause you were Pendragon, I was a Batu warrior,

and King Zinj said stay away from Rokador.

But they eventually caught me,

I was telling you please go...

But you didn't go...

You didn't go on alone and stayed back to help me.

You beat them all and then you set me free.

Bokka has died, but it is alright.

It's a traveler story that we must fight.

Pendragon, help me, they're going to kill everyone.

This quest is difficult, but they are done.

We will prevail and the tribes shall live in harmony.

It's a traveler story, and this is how it's meant to be.

Now I'm finally waiting,

I will return to Solara for now.

My sight is slowly fading,

but I know I'll make it through somehow.

And you said...

Loor, don't leave me, I love more than more than my life.

I will save Halla and take you as my wife.

But then he lost me, and he was devastated,

but now the war is over and he pulls out a ring and says...

Marry me Loor, we'll never have to fight again.

I love you and you are my best friend.

I talked to Pelle, go pick out a nice dress.

It's a traveler story, baby just say yes.

Oh, oh...oh, oh...

I was in Denduron when I first saw you...

**R&R, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Traitor Nevva

**Hey loyal readers out there! No, I didn't die..._yet. _I sincerely apologize for not posting in forever. School, Writer's Block, all that crap that gets in the way...anywho, this is a Monster remix (Skillet), requested by the awesome Blaze. It may not be my best work, especially cause I kinda rushed to finish it, but I hope it will be as good as Tik Tak. I do not own Monster, Skillet, or Pendragon. Thanks!**

I ran. I ran faster. He wasn't close behind, and I had to get away. He had found out about my betrayal, and I knew he was going to kill. As I sprinted across the Taj Mahal, many memories flashed before me. Meeting Saint Dane. Taking Mark's acolyte ring. Bobby and 'Telleo' sitting on an Ibarian beach, holding hands. I saw many things that I loved, and many things I regret, even to this day.

But the thing that hit me the hardest was the memory of leaving my mother and my friends to join the Devil. He had seemed nice at first, but it was all a lie. My dreams, my visions...they never really mattered to him. I had been tricked. But even if I died today, I was assured that Bobby would win. Dane would be destroyed. I knew I wasn't going to Solara. I knew I would never see the light again. It seemed alright to me. I deserved it. I had to pay for my betrayal to Halla._ I_ am a traitor.

The kinder side of me that he can never see.

I hit myself, trying to control it.

He tries to torture me, I beg and cry and plea.

I feel the pain but I never show it.

The voices call my name, in my head, in my brain.

I need to kill him but I just can't do it.

They're always telling me, to run, to hide, escape and flee.

Why won't I listen and stop this madness, end it now?

I realize he tricked me, and now I start to see,

I must confess that Dane is a monster.

I hate what he has done, the convergence has only begun,

I must confess that I feel like a traitor.

Dane, Saint Dane is a monster.

I, I feel like a traitor.

Watching him kill the lives, the fire in his eyes.

I've had enough and I will not stand it.

I've seen through his disguise, cruelty and endless lies.

Why won't I listen and stop this madness, end it now?

I realize he tricked me, and now I start to see,

I must confess that Dane is a monster.

I hate what he has done, the convergence has only begun,

I must confess that I feel like a traitor.

I realize he tricked me, and now I start to see,

I must confess that Dane is a monster.

Dane, Saint Dane is a monster.

I, I feel like a traitor.

I've betrayed Dane and I, may be beaten and die.

I know I've hurt Halla but I will take it back this time.

It's Bobby's destiny, the travelers victory.

I hope that they will rise again and kill the monster!

I realize he tricked me, and now I start to see,

I must confess that Dane is a monster.

I hate what he has done, the convergence has only begun,

I must confess that I feel like a traitor.

I realize he tricked me, and now I start to see,

I must confess that Dane is a monster.

I'm gonna die today, but it will be okay.

I must confess that I feel like a traitor.

Dane, Saint Dane is a monster.

I, I feel like a traitor.

Dane, Saint Dane is a monster.

I, I feel like a traitor.

I was running out of energy fast. I finally threw myself at the double doors, only to find they were locked. I knew what had to come next. I sighed and turned to face my enemy. His icy blue eyes shone brighter than ever. "Oh, my dear Nevva...it is sad to see that you've chosen to betray me." he began, pacing back and forth. We both knew that I wasn't going to escape this time. "You are a monster." I growled. "_You_ are the traitor!"

He chuckled in amusement at my anger. "You were always such the lamb. You fell for it. Unfortunately, you figured out my little scheme..." He shot me a death glare as he spoke. "I knew someone would betray me one day, but I never thought it would be loyal little Nevva." I raised my voice. "I was never loyal to you. You deserve to die, and I know you will. The travelers will defeat you, and Halla will rise once again!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Then I felt pain. I looked down see a knife sticking out of my side and blood gushing from the wound. I groaned in agony and fell to one knee, but I wasn't done just yet. "It's too late!" I laughed. "You'll never win! It doesn't matter if I die!" He scowled and prepared to throw another knife, when suddenly, something slammed into him. Being the immortal creep he was, he just turned into smoke and floated away. I cursed under my breath as my whole body shuddered with pain. "Nevva!" I heard Elli cry.

I looked up, my sight slowly fading, to see my mother. She knelt at my side and placed my head in her arms. "Nevva, you're going to live! Don't let go!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face. I slowly shook my head. "I can't. I..._I..._" I gasped for breath. As every second passed, it seemed harder to breathe. "Nevva..." said a soothing voice. A hand was placed on my shoulder and my eyes met Bobby's. "I-I'm sorry." I whimpered, barely keeping eye contact.

He gave me a sad smile and chuckled. "Don't be. Halla is going to be safe because of you. Thank you." I felt a tear of happiness roll down my cheek. I had done it. Halla was in the travelers hands now. Bobby's expression quickly turned serious as I squealed. Everything was spinning. I didn't have much time. My mother trembled and sniffled, shaking her head. "Nevva...my daughter...my poor baby..." she mumbled. I reached up and touched her face.

"I'll see you again, mother. I'll be waiting." I told her, though I knew I'd never see her again. "Nevva..." Bobby began. "_Please._..tell me where the exiles are." He pleaded. I blinked the tears from my eyes and smiled. "_Black Water..._" I whispered, as I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath. I felt so happy as everything faded to black and I felt my life slip away...

**Please, don't forget to R&R! I'll give you free kookies...if I don't eat them first. Anyways, I just want to let you guys know (saphire, autopilot, Prophet, anyone I haven't mentioned...), I will get to your parodies/remixes next. They probably won't take as long as this one did, but it may take a while. But since I have Thursday and Friday off this week, I have more free time! Thanks for readin'!**


	5. Not Afraid to Die Aja

**Hello again, random people! It's Pencil the Procrastinator here! I've finally gotten Saphire's request in. I'm sorry if it seems a little crappy...I've been rushing to get things done, especially since a whole bunch of fans may beat on me if I don't write. For fans of Percydragon, I will try my very best to get another chapter, but I have been working on two original supernatural stories I've had in mind. Anywho, I'll try to get everyone's requests in. Thanks for your patience and not beating me to death!**

I know that you're very young,

You don't know what's going on,

Trying to save this big world,

Is much harder than it seems, you know.

But it's alright, because I'm at your side forever,

And I'll help you whenever,

You really need to know...

I know you're scared,

And I'll admit, so am I,

But now I know,

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to die.

I thought that no one could convince me,

No matter what I have to risk I know that

I'm not afraid to die, and I hope you know that

You're the reason, why.

I used to be so selfish and always thought

I could do this by myself,

But now I've changed my ways,

And I know you'll be the one.

And it's alright, we'll face this all together,

I'll answer your call whenever,

You really need to know...

I know you're scared,

And I'll admit, so am I,

But now I know,

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to die.

I thought that no one could convince me,

No matter what I have to risk I know that

I'm not afraid to die, and I hope you know that

You're the reason, why.

I hated everything and trusted no one,

But then you came along and showed me I was wrong,

You gave me hope and erased the hate,

Now I finally see my fate.

I know you're scared,

And I'll admit, so am I.

But now I know,

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to die.

I thought that no one could convince me,

No matter what I have to risk I know that

I'm not afraid to die, and I hope you know that

You're the reason, why.

I know we'll make it,

And have I told you lately,

That now I know,

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to die.

And I thank you, you've finally changed me,

No matter what I have to risk I know that

I'm not afraid to die, and I hope you know that

You're the reason, why.

**Again, I will get things done. R&R please!**


End file.
